The Lonely Moon
by Friez
Summary: Shounen-ai-ness. Random Tenchi Muyo song. Oh dear.


_I am lonely like the moon_   
_You are far away as the earth_   
_Though you say I light your thoughts_   
_Night after night_   
_Soon you forget_   


He sighed, a sweet sound. Untameable locks, almost like motionless fire grew from his head. Though short in stature, his coal black eyes looked as if they could pierce a soul, making him appear as a huge being. Bulging muscles could not be hidden by the satin tuxedo that fit him so well. The colour of the sky at night, almost black but not quite, a gorgeous blue colour, with a bright golden square pattern stitched around the edges. In one hand he held a rose--a crimson beauty the colour of blood--to his nose and breathed deeply in it's rich scent. The softness did not scratch his nose, and so he was not tempted to sneeze and disturb his regal beauty.   


_We are drifting in this dance_   
_I can feel you circle my heart_   
_Keeping such a graceful distance_   
_So close but somehow apart_   


The other was something of an opposite when compared to companion. He was tall and though his hair had the same wild quality, it had far a different shape. While little one's could be compared to fire, his was perhaps described best as a wave on the ocean. It was even blue tinted in certain lights, and the way it rose, dipped, and fell down again. His eyes, though they had the same darkness as his friend's, were light-hearted and had a sense of open warmth in them, although they betrayed him in telling of his lack of intelligence. His muscles were, as most men with his age and occupation, undeniably huge. The man's own tuxedo did not hide his arms as well as his companions, the sleeves were almost ugly in their bulging appearance. The formal clothes he wore were far from customary--it was a childish sort of violet colour, with a deep-set garnet instead of a bow set at his neckline. He wore, as he so often did, the sweet grin across his face that could light up the darkest of rooms.   


_Sometimes I cry for you_   
_Knowing you don't want me to_   
_Sometimes I whisper to the stars_   
_Up in the sky_   


"I still don't understand why we're participating in this, Kakarot..." mumbled the smaller one in a scratchy voice, tinged with annoyance that assured a swift death to those who annoyed him. 

"Uh, Chichi and Bulma wanted us to..." 

"And?" 

"And we're afraid of them." 

There was a short pause. Then finally--"Good point."   


_That I want to find the way to your soul_   
_Kiss in the sun when the morning comes_   
_You don't seem to count the hours_   
_When we are not together_   


Hardly an hour later, the two ( accompanied by their wives, who, though somewhat dressed up, would not admit the fact that their husbands were better looking then them ) stepped into an elegantly lit room, one that looked as if it might be constructed of diamond or at least crystal, the way it glistened so enchantingly. Even Vegeta, in his cruel attitude and hatred for life could not help but to let the beauty of the light that filled the room lift his heart. 

The girls were as giddy as if they were Junior Highschoolers. Giggling and pointing and whispering to each other, they moved away from their mates as if they didn't know they were there. 

"Hey, Chichi, weren't you going to dance with...?" Goku's voice trailed off as Chichi thoroughly shunned him. "Guess not." he whimpered softly, hanging his head and biting his lip in an obvious attempt to hold back childish tears. Vegeta looked a second, then turned his head quickly as he felt a familiar flare of emotion he was certain he wasn't supposed to experience. He might do something embarrassing if he had made eye contact with 'Kakarot'.   


_I've seen a tender fire in your eyes_   
_Yet when I'm gone you carry on_   
_I float in this emptiness_   
_Till at last love returns_   
_With the night_   


"Chichi." The raven-haired woman did not respond, so Bulma punctuated her words by poking her companion in the arm, as she repeated her name. "Oi, Chichi." 

Chichi turned to give Bulma the minor courtesy of eye contact, and Bulma grinned. "Your husband's crying." 

"Oh, he's just an emotional baby." Chichi said cruely, rolling her eyes. 

"Why don't you leave him?" 

"He's the strongest person in the universe." 

Bulma thought a moment, tilting her head so her hair fell like delicate blue waterfalls over her shoulders (I like Bulma...Couldja tell?). "So you don't love him?" she inquired. 

"....." There was no response at first. Then Chichi started giggling and waved her hand in a gesture of carelessness. "Oh, shut up!"   


_And the lonely moon_   


In spite her giggling, someone else tapped her shoulder. Chichi turned around to see big, watery black eyes hardly a few inches from her own feminine face. Bulma gulped and backed away, to watch the fireworks. 

"Ch...Chichi?" Goku whimpered, dragging his shoulders and neck down so he was the same height as his wife. 

"Uhh..." the girl glanced around, caught completely off guard. After a few seconds, her natural ;defense mechanisms' kicked in. You know, what people resort to when caught in extremely embarassing and/or uncomfortable moments that they want to get out of? "Goku, go AWAY!" she squealed, stamping at his foot. 

It didn't hurt him at all--psychically. He rubbed his eyes and nodded. Tears didn't fall. In fact, they seemed to disappear. He glided quickly off, wading through the crowds, unnoticed by everyone. All except for a pair of raven eyes that almost matched his own.   


_I am lonely like the moon_   
_Always wanting you to be near_   
_I embrace you till the dawn_   
_Then with a smile_   
_You disappear_   


Goku sat on a white granite bench. It was a lovely, crisp night--but he didn't noticed the clear white stars, or the painting of a sky. The warm wind that blew through his hair and shook sakura from the trees to land on his head and become entangled with his raven tresses, just to be ignored. He sat there with his head slumping, arms on his knees, close to tears but in refusal to sob. 

So absorbed in a sudden--and rapidly growing--depression, he did not hear soft footsteps coming up behind him. He involuntarily jumped when a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder. Goku's glance shot up to discover nothing more then Vegeta. The Saiyajin felt a numb sense of confusion--it was not in Vegeta's nature to comfort people ( espeically his rival ). But then, perhaps Vegeta was not comforting him. He wasn't smiling or even looking at him. He was staring at the pitch black horizon with a look that confirmed that he was not really seeing anything.   


_We continue in our dance_   
_There are times I think it should end_   
_But I lose myself in rapture_   
_And we start all over again_   
  


Minutes past, and those minutes turned into a half an hour. Eventually an hour passed by, neither of the men shifting their positions even a bit. Goku finally took it in his hands to break the quiet. He stood up, brushing Vegeta's hand from his shoulder, and in doing so caught the new song in his delicate ears. Vegeta tilted his head the tiniest amount to make eye contact with his friend, but still remained silent. 

"What are you doing out here?" Goku asked, noticing his voice was shaky from the resistance of tears. Vegeta spoke finally, the first time in at least two hours. 

"I saw what happened with your wife."   


_Sometimes I cry for you_   
_Knowing you don't want me to_   
_Sometimes I whisper to the stars_   
_Up in the sky..._   


Goku looked to one side quietly. Vegeta thought this looked rather well, sweet. The little ex-tyrant was running on pure instincts, and after this many years he had decided to finally let throw a small chance of shattered pride. Though he was hesitant, every instinct, every emotion, every thought seemed to be shoving him foreward to this desicion to tell what he felt. 

Vegeta reached out and quietly took Goku's hand, mentally gasping. For all the times he'd felt it slam into his face, he never thought the skin so be so soft, like that of the rose held in his pocket. Goku tilted his head for a moment, taking the time to catch on. When he did he wrapped his arm around Vegeta's waist and tugged him in close. Vegeta leaned into the semi-hug before he could remind himself to take the little 'confession' slowly.   


_That I want to find the way to your soul_   
_Kiss in the sun when the morning comes_   
_You don't seem to count the hours_   
_When we are not together_   
__ __

Ever-so-slowly, they started to move. In a graceful waltz they covered the pearl-like tiles of the garden. They made hardly a noise, which must have looked difficult for the fairly tall Goku. They passed the blossoms that seemed to glow in the moonlight, making the ones damp with water sparkle and dry white ones stand out. Everything around the two men seemed to fade into oblivion, until it was only these two, dancing on forever, past the time when the Earth was just a dead rock floating in space. Far past it.   


_I've seen a tender fire in your eyes_   
_Yet when I'm gone you carry on_   
_I float in this emptiness_   
_Till at last love returns_   
_With the night_   
__ __

Both felt as if they were going to burst out in tears. Tears or laughter. At this second, this precious rare few moments, ones that would probably never repeat again, two completely different people, ones seperated by personalities and heritage and higherarchies and native lands and even gender, these two who had been through such different lives, ones that had lived on different planets for most of their lives on opposite sides of the universe, could take eachother in their arms and just love.   


_I've seen a tender fire in your eyes_   
_Yet when I'm gone you carry on_   
_I float in this emptiness_   
_Till at last love returns_   
_With the night_   
__ __

Vegeta leaned up, barely on tiptoe, and Goku tilted down. Their lips were about to brush when Goku turned his head. "No." he muttered, more to himself then to the man in his arms. "We can't..."   


_And the lonely moon_   
__ __

"Please, Kakarot, just this once..." Vegeta whispered, pleading. Goku looked down and smiled--a sad smile. "We can't um, you know, and we can't have children..." he said, putting his hand on the back of Vegeta's head. Vegeta imitated his movement, placing a hand between Goku's shoulderblades. 

"I wouldn't care. Just one night, I want to kiss you..."   


_I love the warm emotion you bring_   
_Though there is pain, I don't complain_   
_How you can expire me_   
_Whenever we're together_   
_Everytime is like a new song_   
_You move me so_   
_I think you know_   
_I won't even say a word_   
_In your arms_   
_Or far from sight_   


Goku looked down, at the usually cold, void-like eyes of his favourite companion and fighting character--and felt something more. Something he'd never felt before in his life, not even for his wife. Espeically not his wife. Not lust or passion or friendship--something that, perhaps, was a case of rare true love. Vegeta's eyes blazed like comets with the wish to be able to care about the man that held him so tenderly now, and Goku could tell. 

He bent his neck just a bit, and so his and Vegeta's faces were exactly even. Their lips made contact and their embrace tightened. They were no longer dancing, though the song continued to play, and the wind continued to blow. Both were simultaneously connected with a sort of faith and spiritual wholeness that rare, precious few couples could feel. Only maybe ten in millions and millions of trillions of living creatures across every planet in every galaxy. Indeed, they were one soul in two bodies. Soulmates, destined to be together like this, destined to be in this embrace, not able to be seperated by anything. Bed was not needed, kisses were not needed, not even hugs or "I Love You"s. These two, both men, were joined by hearts, minds and souls. Silently the kiss ended and Goku could only watch as his beloved walked away silently, never again able to be with his true soulmate like that again. The now truly alone Saiyan plucked something from the ground, that Vegeta had supposedly dropped.   


_I'll be your light_   


A scarlet rose. 

Without anything to hold him captive anymore, he cried. 

_Like the Lonely Moon_


End file.
